In a conventionally known system as a technique for providing guidance on a travel route, a client side provides guidance on a travel route generated on the basis of map information present on a server side.
Unfortunately, in this system, when the server side and the client side have different versions of map information, due to lack of information for guidance, the client side may be unable to correctly provide guidance on the travel route generated on the server side.
Therefore, as a technique for enabling a client side to correctly provide guidance on a travel route generated on a server side, systems have been proposed which provide guidance by updating map information present on a client side (for example, refer to, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-20852 (JP 2014-20852 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-216285 (JP 2008-216285 A)).